Apollo Fallen
by Artemismoon91904
Summary: Apollo has finally completed everything he needs to regain immortality. But he doesn't want to. That's not the only thing wrong with him. Artemis is sentenced to live at CHB until she can get him to come back. Will he live long enough to? Takes place at the end of the TOA series. Trigger Warnings: self hatred, depression, anxiety, self harm, suicidal thoughts/attempts


**This takes place at the end of the TOA series (at the time of writing/posting only two books have been published so this will probably become more unrealistic as the books progress) and assumed that Apollo has completed his quest and everyone survived.**

 **I noticed a trend of Apollo getting more humble at an alarming rate and I have a theory that it will spiral into self-hatred. He is also seeming to appreciate if not _like_ the idea of a mortal life so I think he'll want to stay. I'm taking it a step further in this, along with taking some creative liberties like adding Artemis.**

 **Trigger Warnings: Descriptive self hating thoughts, depression, anxiety, self harm, suicidal thoughts**

* * *

"I just want some more time... to say goodbye...?" Apollo asked quietly, head partially bowed and one arm across his chest holding the other that was hanging limply at his side.

Artemis was taken aback. When she was sent to get him, she was worried about him attacking her or yelling for her to hurry up and change him back. She had only complied because Zeus wasn't in the best mood, and she didn't want to join her brother.

She didn't show and emotion but slight annoyance. "You have an hour."

Apollo's lips parted like he wanted to speak, but shut his mouth again, swallowed heavily, and nodded. Was he nervous?

"Did you have something else in mind?" She had to put effort into keeping her disinterested tone. Sure, he could be more than a pain to have around, but when anyone she knew was acting as out of character as this, well, she wasn't compassionless. He was still her bother.

"Uh, yeah..." His eyes darted around like he thought something bad was going to happen to him. "More like," his voice got even softer, "a month?"

Artemis blinked twice at this without meaning to. Everything was the opposite of her expectations. "You can't become a god again until you come with me," She said so make sure he understood that he was asking for a whole month more of mortality.

He nodded and his shoulders caved in a little. "I know." His voice was now barely audible. "Please?"

The one word she never thought she would hear unsarcastically out of his mouth.

She stared him down for a few seconds and immediately regretted it when his eyebrows knit and he pressed his lips together like he was scared of her. She softened her own composure but gave her best 'you are an inconvenience' sigh. "Fine." She dissipated and appeared back on Olympus. Zeus wasn't going to be too pleased.

He looked up from his throne. He always went there just to look more intimidating while he was grumpy. It usually led to him being disturbed less. Oops.

"Father, he didn't want to come," She reported, mind still lingering on the image of her broken twin. Broken. When had she assigned that word to him?

Zeus his head slowly from his hand, stern expression held in place and eyes meeting Artemis' own. "What do you mean? Where is he?"

"He's still at camp. He asked to stay for another month and I saw no harm in-"

"MY ORDERS WERE TO RETRIEVE HIM. HAVE YOU DISOBEYED ME?" He boomed. Thunder rumbled outside the room and his whole body crackled with electric sparks.

"No, Father, but-"

"THEN WHY IS HE NOT HERE?"

"I couldn't force him to-"

"YOU KNOW FULL WELL THAT ANY MORTAL CAN BE TRANSPORTED AGAINST THEIR WILL!" He settled into a stifled rage. "Or is it that you wish to join him?"

"No, I don't." She held strong.

"A month, you say?" He played with the sparks between his fingertips.

"Yes, a just a month more."

"Then you shall join him for that month."

"But, Father!"

"I am only asking you to carry out my original order. You are not to return until you have him with you, and if Apollo wishes to stay for another month, then you will have to wait for him."

"The original order said nothing about mortality for me!"

"Neither did this reiteration."

Suddenly she felt herself zapped with electricity and teleported without control. She appeared in what she recognised as her honourary cabin at Camp Half-Blood, near where she had just spoken to Apollo. Artemis didn't feel mortal, and she was in the form she usually took, so she figured it wouldn't be too bad.

While she was here, though, she would try to find out what was wrong with her brother, if anything. She marched out of the cabin after a failed attempt at teleportation (Zeus must've prohibited that power) to go explain to Chiron the situation.


End file.
